Fourth Omniscient Cube
by David Gumazon1
Summary: Please write a short story summary with a 384 characters limit
1. Menu Screen

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft**

* * *

An unknown being floating within the boundary between of fiction and fictionalized reality.

 **[Singleplayer]**

 **[Multiplayer]**

 **[Options] [Quit Game]**

They are neither a gary-sue nor gag character.

They look around them.

Everything was white.

They could feel the power through text made of ones and zeros around them, flecks of energy, moving through vast empty spaces.

Each flecks looks like electrons and protons.

Each one is contain infinity and eternity. Sometimes finite and limited.

Without them they wouldn't exist.

They built more of it a model of the universe in its head.

Nonexistent flecks could be exist within existing flecks.

There's no such thing as big or small exist the contents of existing flecks.

More flecks was created.

Consequently sometimes flecks were destroyed by mere dyes.

Sometimes this dyes played with nonexistent flecks.

Sometimes that become part of existing flecks.

Sometimes it believe that flecks exist to be isolated.

Afterward everything, a perfect infinite flecks, were created ever since the beginning.

At least one of them tried to explain the nonsense of nonexistent flecks.

Nonexistent flecks... They embodies a "statements" within existing flecks. This "statements" just don't exist within their own flecks.

Each flecks depends on the existence of dyes.

Dyes made flecks become visible. Named space.

Motion is what make dyes interact. Named fate.

Gravity is what make flecks crossover. Named time.

Everything has the end simultaneously everything is endless. Named world.

Only dyes make them visible. Named life and death.

Many flecks become transparent. Named forgotten.

Isolated flecks are short lived. Named gameplay.

Sometimes these dyes created higher flecks.

Higher flecks is network between more dyes in order to fill more dyes into flecks.

The narrator and writer stops from whatever the nether they are doing.

 **[Wall is broken]**

* * *

Pastey: Alright just shut the _block_ up. Just do it. Don't make your dreams be DREAMS. JUST DO IT!

The narrator was pissed off and the writer is just a slave for fictional characters.

Yeah you hear that? All writers are just slave to fictional characters.

Pastey: Shut up both of you mr. writer and dr. narrator-

It's just a self pity. Why bother?

Pastey: What you write is what your narrator is. So shut up I'm taking over this fic and become a host.

You do realized your existence is unnecessary here, right?

Pastey: Please eat more wheat or apples so I don't want to buck it.

I know you what your crap mean. Basically you're calling me lazy.

Pastey: At least you're not fat.

I'm not a girl.

Pastey: I'm your delusion. Ha! Eat that. Reality hurts. Fanfiction screw you.

Hopefully this guy won't make someone to sue.

Pastey: Sue me. Oh... or not.

Pastey stops making a jokes.

The story continues...

* * *

When a higher dimensional beings would think about the existence of the creator of everything and anything including nothingness in 'this' place, to them it's fiction, because they know the 'True God' is merely embodies fiction whilst the higher dimensional beings aka 'higher gods' thought their highest god would erase them from existence as they reached the highest seat, because they view reality a fiction of fiction no matter how high they ascend to, becoming omniscient and omnipotent of 'this' place nothing changes, for the Player they view it merely as simple as a fictional reality a personal dream, although they don't possessed omnipotence or omniscience, they embodied the concept of a 'Player' a who controls fiction therefore putting them on the same level as 'True God' rank, they didn't exist but they exist, they reached this seat they weren't erased from existence. How? The secret is they simply view reality like a different level of 'floor' an endless tower contained immeasurable amount of 'layers' on each 'floor', similar to metric measurement each centimeter is a 'floor' being a natural number and the smallest number is absolute infinitesimal which is the 'layer', and make it real into their reality. There's also called the 'higher layer' because they're 'higher' than 'layer' therefore they ascend into higher 'layer' within 'layer', they never ascend into another floor.

If both 'layers' and 'four walls' exists, there must be 'floors' exists, 'floor' at any level contained any amount of higher layers, it was similar to the concept of higher layers and lower dimension, however it can be pulled from above or underneath when their view of reality changed or downplay, their reality is zero floor aka the ground floor, just like plus-minus-zero but they're free from restraint of lower 'floor' and not limited to defy the logic of higher dimensional beings to be more specific. Therefore higher fourth walls don't exist after ascending the floor. Even they're beings reside above the higher dimensional beings and make the higher 'floor' turned to lower 'floor'. Unfortunately every 'floor' at any level, the concept of 'floors' within higher layers and four walls, the view of reality are the same thing, it was repeated, nothing change and every action the Player does is nothing more than breaking the three walls at once that is 2nd, 3rd and 4th walls. Breaking the First wall is where a character acknowledges they, or other characters, are engaged in a literary device. Breaking the Second wall is when a character acknowledges a story like structure or plot to their life. Breaking the Third wall is when a character acknowledges directly or indirectly that they are in a movie, tv show, comic book, book. Breaking the Third wall is when a character acknowledges directly or indirectly that they are in a movie, tv show, comic book, book.

Basically, imagine this there's a room, it has walls and a single floor, and the inside there was character, it doesn't matter how thick the layers are, they're in the ground floor, breaking the fourth wall isn't the same thing as ascending the floor, you need a stair case to ascend the floor, this would bypassed the logic of layers being infinite or immeasurable, they simply create an illusion to the 4th wall, the 4th wall is the limit of higher dimensional beings they perceive, and the walls in the higher floor didn't change therefore 'nothing change' exist in their view point of reality, and a strange term so called 'higher' fourth walls don't really exist, putting that on the same level as breaking the third wall, hence the Player views higher floors same as other floors at any level as a higher version of how higher dimensional beings perceived the realities, they simply think of it similar to 4th dimension existing at the same level as 3rd dimension or a tower with endless floors, very similar to Minecraft launcher they could play the past versions and latest versions and then whenever they select world 'nothing' change. The nature of world is a 'folder' and each world can be contained any amount of dimensions, this isn't limited to vanilla version so the modded worlds exists, that means each world is considered to be multiverse thus the Player can chose worlds and the amount of selecting world is theoretically infinite or endless to be more specific, although the gamemechanics is the limit however the reality logic seems to be no limit.

(Oh s*** I almost hit a Medaka Box theory with plus-minus-zero, BUT HEY IT'S FICTIONAL THEORY, A FICTION THEORY, THANK YOU FOR LOSING BRAIN CELLS, IT'S ALL MADE UP, I KNOW IT'S BAD WRITING AND LAME THEORY SO DON'T READ THIS FIC AND I WILL KILL U #100%RYMES :P IF UR LUKING FOR GUD LITRITURE DONT CLIK BECAUSE I HAV DA BAD SPELING SKIZ SO YEAH...)

* * *

 **Contents**

(To be continue...)


	2. Select World

**Minecraft owned by Microsoft**

* * *

[Name]

[Main Universes]

[Descriptions]

[Extra]

* * *

 **Select World**

* * *

 **Fourth Omniscient Cube**

Fourth Omniscient Cube

Universe#4 Version: Fourth Wall

Shared Universes Count: N/A

* * *

 **Plot Second Cube**

Plot Second Cube

Universe#2 Version: Multi Crossovers

Shared Universes Count: N/A

* * *

 **Realm Third Cube**

Realm Third Cube

Universe#1 Version: Fourth Wall

Shared Universes Count: 2

(Minecraft Project the Touhou mod, Fifth Cube Transcendence)

* * *

 **Minecraft Project the Touhou mod**

Minecraft Project the Touhou mod, Realm Third Cube, Construction of Immaterial Bonds, Remilia Scarlet X Minecraft!Steve, A Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland

Universe#3 Version: Multi Crossovers

Shared Universes Count: 4

* * *

 **Fifth Cube Transcendence**

Fifth Cube Transcendence

Universe#5 Version: DB

Shared Universes Count: 1

(Realm Third Cube)

* * *

 _~o~_

* * *

 **New World**

New World

Universe#6 Version: Side Story

Consisted Universes: Minecraft

(Minecraft Project the Touhou mod)

* * *

(In Progress...)

* * *

 _~o~_

* * *

Fourth Omniscient Cube: Here.

Plot Second Cube: In Progress.

Minecraft Project the Touhou mod: In Progress.

Realm Third Cube: Hosts are characters.

Construction of Immaterial Bonds: Dead Fic. 2017 Fic. No fan sequel.

Remilia Scarlet X Minecraft!Steve: Dead Fic. 2016 Fic. Possible fan sequel.

A Black Anomaly in The Eastern Wonderland: Got permission to revive: EnderSoul1401. No fan sequel.


End file.
